


书中自有颜如玉 六十二章 首播（下）

by linyigongzi



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linyigongzi/pseuds/linyigongzi





	书中自有颜如玉 六十二章 首播（下）

笑闹一番，终于可以安心看电视了。沈枢开了环绕声，又把灯光调暗，整的相当有氛围。两人肩挨着肩，膝盖怼着膝盖，几盒点心，两碗粥，开播还没二十分钟，就吃得干干净净。  
一旦吃饱喝足，沈枢就窝进严煜怀里，让人撸猫一样抱着他摸。也不知道什么时候养成的习惯，严煜总嫌沈枢吃饭太快，老担心他不消化，现在把人圈在身前，手就熟门熟路朝人肚子去，揉一揉，助消化。  
《抽丝剥茧》制作相当良心，配合悬疑题材，校园背景，调色清冷，带一点日式风格。第一个案子就是发生在大学校园里的密室谋杀案，但剧组为了制造噱头，开场镜头却是周秦周大队长的雨夜追凶。大雨瓢泼，周队身上薄薄的警服被浇得湿透，奔跑，擒拿，逮捕，一气呵成。押送嫌犯回到警局，周队先去更衣室换装，湿淋淋的上衣脱下，秀出一身古铜色虬结肌肉，沈枢看到此幕，忍不住吹了个口哨，“想不到周队长身材这么棒！”  
话毕，他扭头观察严煜神色，这人果然一脸不爽，但仍任劳任怨替他捂着肚子，沈枢心中狂笑，镜头调转，却佯装仍对厉邵峰的肉|体念念不忘，“八块腹肌，还有人鱼线，啧啧啧，真是深藏不漏。”  
严煜实在听不下去了，“那玩意儿我没有吗？你每天晚上都摸着谁的腹肌睡觉？”  
“你的你的。”沈枢见严煜吃了醋，目的达到，马上卖乖，“当然还是老公的身材最好！”  
“说得漂亮！”严煜似乎仍有些愤愤不平，“好好看电视，别瞎犯花痴。”  
沈枢安抚式地上下摩挲严煜的手臂，“行行行，不花痴不花痴，我们乖乖看电视。”  
视线回归电视屏幕，此时周队长刚换好衣服，正准备下班，就接到了新一轮出警电话。已经晚上十点钟了，新京大学却发生了一起室内谋杀案，他只好抹了把脸，带上一干人等出警新京大学，调查作案现场。  
陈姓教授死于他自己的实验室，整间实验室干干净净，半分血迹也无，教授倒在地板上，撞倒了一些使用中的瓶瓶罐罐，身上还有被试剂灼伤的痕迹。但实验室从里面锁住，除非有门禁卡否则不能打开，而此时学校已经是深夜，除了凶手，又有谁会在这里待着？  
剧本节奏很快，周秦很快就看出很多疑点。第一，实验室属于半开放密室，所以凶手一定拥有门禁卡。第二，陈教授嘴巴里有杏仁味，属于高锰酸钾中毒身亡，可实验室里通常禁止进食，高锰酸钾杀人于分秒，如何下毒是个问题。第三，教授身上试剂的灼伤，是属于中毒后身体失调的意外，还是凶手有意造成的障眼法？  
报警的是学校上夜班的保洁人员，周秦简单问过话后，决定独自逛逛，找找蛛丝马迹，科研大楼走廊宽敞，实验室面积很大，本该一片漆黑的大楼，却因出警而灯火通明，他一间间地逛，透过门上的玻璃窗窥视里面的动静，走过五六间，却在走廊尽头的实验室里看见一簇亮光。  
实验室内满室漆黑，通风柜却亮着光，周秦看见好像有什么东西在一个圆形容器里煮着，而通风柜前，似乎坐着个人。  
镜头随周秦视线探入门中，一名男子，身材清俊瘦削，正带着耳机，在一片昏暗唯通风柜明亮的实验室内，闭目养神。  
周秦按着身后插着的手|枪，敲了敲门。  
男子没有听见。  
周秦劲儿大了些，这回算是捶门了。  
捶了有一分多钟，男子才似乎窥见些许动静，眼睛骤然睁开，对上窄窄玻璃窗外，那双锐利的眼睛。  
沈枢没开弹幕，但他能想象，此时此刻，肯定是刷屏式的“一眼万年”。  
哪怕并非第一次看到作品被搬上荧幕，沈枢内心的感慨，还是半分不少。他还记得自己第一部被改编的作品，是上星卫视播出的古装电视剧，所以除了保留了双男主的亦师亦友“兄弟情”外，早就被二次改编得近乎面目全非了。当时周女士每天还守在电视机前看，时不时还给他发张照片，说男主角长得合她心意，隐晦表示作为母亲对儿子事业的支持。当时的他，除了兴奋与欣慰，倒也有不少未能诉诸于口的淡淡遗憾，私心珍爱的许多瞬间早已不复存在，艾晴柔的名字对这部电视剧的意义可能也聊胜于无。但此时此刻，看见与原作相差无几的开头，那种写作时就萦绕于心的紧张感与压迫感，时隔数年，又重新扑面而来。  
沈枢在这里看得目不转睛，但严煜脑子里却在想与剧情半点不沾边的事。沈枢方才那一声口哨吹得他心肝发颤，也终于意识到，一个被他忽略已久的问题。  
沈枢塑造这些人物的时候，怀揣的是一种什么样的心情呢？  
他会对自己写出的人物产生幻想吗？  
当周秦忍无可忍，终于将赵易南压在身下的时候，沈枢是不是也在期待，自己被一个周秦这样的男人，压在身下占有呢？  
每次写到床戏，沈枢的用词总有些男性化的粗野，带来的感觉很是震撼。严煜第一次看，就有些承受不住，起了蛮大的反应。他当时纠结的，大多还是沈枢对于性|事的了解与专业，似乎比自己多懂太多。再到后来，甚至很期待沈枢发明的刺激玩法，想将它们在沈枢身上一一试验。不知道自己是不是太过后知后觉，现在换一个角度思考，严煜越想心里就越不舒服。  
他总不好跟纸片人吃醋，但不可避免的，既然他看沈枢写的东西会起反应，难道沈枢写那些东西就能做到不动于衷吗？两人还未重逢之时，沈枢就算再清心寡欲，也会对爱情抱有憧憬，他又专业写耽美小说，总会按照自己的理想型塑造小攻的形象。  
沈枢笔下的小攻，大多男人味十足，身材很好，下面很大，虽然性格各有不同，到了床上，却是个顶个的威猛。而这样配置的“情敌”，自己足足有十八个，并且这个部队在未来还会继续壮大。  
严煜突然意识到，沈枢的职业仿佛会让他们的关系永远处于一个微妙的地步，犹如一段他单方面的开放式恋爱，没几个月，就会有一个崭新的形象出现，他们相识、相知、拥抱、接吻、做|爱、然后在一本书的时间里，相伴到老。  
简直没有比这还糟心的事情了吧，更可怕的是，这种嫉妒与占有欲毫无现实意义，他永远不可能因为自己的妒意而让沈枢放弃写作，不仅如此，他还得故作大方地替他人做嫁衣，努力找到最符合书中形象的艺人，让他们拍摄出最符合故事情节的影片，作为自己爱的证明。  
严煜自暴自弃地想，要不然以后都拍动画片算了，纸片人到画中人，总比这个八块腹肌的周秦要好。  
八块腹肌的周秦又出现在屏幕上了，他似乎与赵易南在健身房重逢，还刚刚练完拳击，赤着一身古铜肌肉，肌肤涂了油似的反光，一边解手上的绑带，一边与赵易南打机锋。  
这个编剧是干什么吃的，不知道爱护青少年，减少裸露镜头吗？！不会改编提升剧本质量，就知道露肉吸睛，趣味低级！  
可他身前搂着的人趣味更低级，严煜低头一看，沈枢竟然举着手机在给电视屏幕拍照，还要发微博！  
【@艾晴柔 [分享图片]不愧是周队[美味][美味]】。  
还发这种表情！严煜觉得自己忍无可忍了，长臂一伸，抽走了沈枢的手机。  
沈枢：“诶你拿我手机干嘛啊！”  
严煜不理他，直接刷新微博界面，短短几秒钟，评论已经有三十多条了。大家都知道艾晴柔是男人，评论里一水的yoooooo，起哄柔爷男色当前把持不住自己。  
严煜面无表情，开始朗读评论：“昨夜星辰Starry说，男色如刀，柔爷你是不是也血流身亡了？假装是凤凰的鸡说，柔爷果然也喜欢肌肉男这一款，坏笑表情。今天紫微星预售了吗说，柔爷你要和赵老师抢男人吗，dodge。”  
沈枢羞得要死，嚎着去夺自己的手机，“你侵犯我的隐私！”  
“哦，是吗？”严煜闻言把手机摁掉，竟然直接还给了他，然后他拿出自己的手机，打开微博，找到艾晴柔的主页，“原来微博评论也是隐私。那这一条也是吗？抽丝剥茧官方微博评论，柔爷果然也很喜欢八块腹肌，dodge。呵，现在全世界都知道你最喜欢腹肌和人鱼线，要不我也评论一个，没错，艾晴柔就是很喜欢腹肌。他不仅喜欢腹肌，还喜欢大奶，但是他最喜欢的，还是大鸡|鸡。”  
“严！煜！”沈枢暴走，不知道严煜搭错了哪根筋，气得摔了手机就要去扑他。可严煜动作比他更快，捏着他的肩，掐着他的腰，直接把他压在了身下。  
电视还放着，两人却顾不得了，直接开始双向家庭暴力。沈枢伸手去掐严煜的脖子，两脚乱蹬想把严煜从身上踢下去，严煜去制沈枢的手，生生挨了一脚，更是火起，掰着人的胳膊就把沈枢翻了个身，骑上沈枢的屁股，拽起沈枢手边替他解下的领带，三下五除二把沈枢的手腕绑了个死结，扯着带子往后一拉，“老实点！”  
沈枢被拽得脖子后仰，还在严煜身下不断挣扎，嘴上更是不停，“我靠严煜你他妈发什么疯？！”  
“我发疯？”他反问，直接照着沈枢屁股就是一巴掌，“还是你发痴？！”  
老子信了你的邪！沈枢没想到严煜竟然反射弧能长到把第一集的醋给吃到第二集去，他手被绑了，又平白无故挨了一巴掌，这下更是愤懑，“我他妈发个屁的痴，不是你让我和粉丝互动的吗？”  
合着是我让你照一张别人的裸|体去微博上发骚的？严煜算是明白沈枢倒打一耙的本事了，他气得说不出话，心里堵得厉害，低头一看，沈枢还趴在垫子上一扭一扭地乱动，小短裤绷在屁股上，T恤直接卷到了肩胛骨，一大片皮肤露出来，一道背勾，两处腰窝，就这样大剌剌亮在白炽灯下。  
这下起的就是另一处的火了。  
沈枢没被严煜这样对待过，委屈的要命，干脆扯着嗓子乱喊，“严煜你是不是人，吃个纸片人的醋吃成这样？我怎么了我，我发个微博帮你们中亿带带流量我错了？电视剧是我拍的？腹肌是我让露的？你们都拍到腾讯去了，还不让我照张照片发上新浪了？！”  
我还就不是人了！  
“我说不过你。”严煜抓着沈枢被绑在一起的腕子，声音低得吓人。他沉了脸，直接扒了沈枢的短裤，沈枢还来不及惊呼，就又挨了一个巴掌。  
“我还干不过你吗？”

严煜一巴掌下去，那两坨白花花的屁股蛋上，顿时多了个红彤彤的掌印。  
沈枢遭了绑、挨了打、还受威胁，整个人被严煜摁在软垫上起不来，屁股火辣火辣的疼，心哇啦哇啦的凉，势如破竹的控诉被那巴掌打得七零八落，再开口时，就是哭腔了。  
“你干！”带着哭腔他喊得也挺有气势，“有本事你就干！干不死我你不姓严！”  
严煜用了劲儿，一巴掌下去他手也挺疼的，沈枢再这么一哭，手上的疼就疼到了心上。  
他叹了口气，又摸上那片红印，“干死你……我哪里舍得。”  
“都打成这样了！你哪里不舍得！”严煜一示弱沈枢就开始来劲，“你就知道欺负我！平白无故的，发什么鸟脾气……诶！你干嘛？！”  
他猝不及防地大叫，因为严煜亲上了他的屁股。  
掌印发热，严煜的嘴唇却是凉的，贴在臀瓣上轻轻地吻，仿佛上药一样，疼痛消退，却变成了痒。  
“你……你他妈别耍流氓！”沈枢被亲得身子发软，他手被绑着，裤子被扒到腿根，下身贴在垫子上前后地蹭，寻摸那一点摩擦带来的快意，去中和身后的瘙痒。  
严煜直起身，关掉电视，一边揉着沈枢的屁股，一边无可奈何地说：“打打不得，骂骂不得，流氓也耍不得……”说着又埋头下去，这回他却伸出舌头，贴上沈枢股缝间紧缩的小口，呷弄厮磨。  
严煜的嘴唇一贴上去，沈枢就不行了，所有的挣扎、愤慨、埋怨，俱化作满腔情欲，荡在心底，溢出齿间。  
严煜又在那褶皱处嘬了一口，抬起头握住沈枢被绑在身后的双手，“只能亲得、哄得、宠得……这样舔你，要不要得？”  
“……要！”自己家里，严煜要给他舔屁股赔罪，沈枢怎会有便宜不占，他艰难地反手攥住严煜的手，哼哼唧唧地命令，“给我好好舔！”  
严煜轻笑，俯身再次舔上沈枢濡湿的穴口。粗糙的舌苔，滚烫的口腔，将沈枢最敏感的地方紧紧包裹。他早就洗过澡，里面干净得很，被严煜在外围亲了会儿，愈发觉得不够，挣扎地伸手去够严煜的头，揪住严煜的头发，“舔、舔进去！舔深点儿……”  
他听见低哑的嗤笑从屁股缝里传出来，严煜拍掉沈枢的爪子，大拇指抵上洞口的褶皱，朝外将沈枢的屁股扒开，舌尖使了力，抵进洞内，开始绕着圈戳刺沈枢软乎乎的肠肉。  
光舌头动作肯定不够，严煜顺着会阴处的那根肉筋朝前摸，揉了揉沈枢的蛋，就握住他流水的阴茎朝后捋动。粗糙的指腹顺着柱身摸上沈枢的龟头，把包皮往上撸开，去蹭他冠状沟下面最敏感的那块皮肤。  
沈枢已经忘记刚才那番你死我活的争吵，舒服得快要升天，他屁股撅得越发高，脸在席地沙发上快蹭出印子，嘴上胡乱呻吟着摸快点舔深点，膝盖抵在垫子上，小腿紧绷，脚趾都舒爽得蜷在一起，全然被性爱掌握了神智。  
严煜看他这幅浪上天的样子，心下只觉得无奈，那点说不出口的妒忌早也灰飞烟灭，纠结的事情，便只剩下就地舔射、还是提枪上阵这两件了。  
还是先让小崽子爽一回吧，他做了决定，舌头在肉穴里戳弄得更加用力，手上动作也越来越重，没几分钟，沈枢就大叫一声，在他的前后夹击下，射进了他的手里。  
“哈啊……哈啊……”沈枢把脸埋在垫子里粗喘，严煜替他缓慢撸动阴茎延长快感，嘴上也仍在他后庭处舔吻，高潮余韵在体内激荡，哪怕双手被绑在身后，也浑身轻松舒爽。  
严煜最后在他穴口处亲了亲，抽出张纸巾把手里的体液揩了，便沿着尾椎骨逐渐向上亲吻，湿润的嘴唇贴上光裸的肌肤，与那股事后余波相触，又激起阵阵麻痒。  
沈枢T恤被撩到颈后，裤子被扒到腿根，而严煜除了身下硬得在胯间鼓出一个包，衣服还穿得整整齐齐。严煜含住沈枢的耳垂，伸手解开他被捆在一起的手腕，握着那双手仔细揉了揉，又抓起他们扣在沈枢的脸边，“宝宝，伺候得你还舒服吗？”  
那一声宝宝搔到了沈枢心尖上，他这下更是柔情泛滥，抬着屁股蹭了蹭严煜的胯间，低声回答，“……舒服。”  
“那礼尚往来一下，好不好？”严煜一边说话一边咬沈枢的耳朵，“你也给我舔出来，嗯？老公想干你的嘴。”  
“好……”沈枢被严煜哄得头昏脑涨，晕晕乎乎的，恨不得说什么应什么。他又缓了会儿，手肘碰了碰严煜，“让我起来。”  
严煜松开他，往后退了腿，靠上席地沙发的靠背。他解了皮带，拉开拉链，放出那根饱胀嚣张的肉棒，曲起腿，两指捻着甩了甩，喊，“过来。”  
沈枢干脆把衣服脱了个干净，他赤着身子跪下来，用脸贴上严煜滚烫的肉棒，蹭了蹭，抬头看了严煜一眼，张开嘴，含住了严煜的龟头。  
沈枢跪在严煜胯间给他口交。严煜回来还没洗澡，但他爱干净，肉棒上只有淡淡的腥味，沈枢不觉得讨厌，含到底时，反而觉得催情。他吃得认真，一边放松口腔，尽量吞入最大限度的柱身，舌头还卖力地在龟头处左右舔弄，配合时不时的吸吮。他一边给严煜深喉，两手一边在睾丸处反复揉搓，整个人匍匐在严煜腿间，露出白皙的脊背，饱满的后臀，随着他上下吞吐的动作，那肉屁股竟然也一松一紧的，仿佛在随他嘴里的动作一起使劲儿。  
沈枢吃得累了，就抬起水汪汪的眼睛朝严煜撒娇，手上就着口水和前液上下撸动，甚至挺起身，用严煜湿乎乎的龟头去蹭自己的乳尖，他握着肉棒在自己的乳头边打转，仰着脖子，张开嘴，露出红红的舌头，去找严煜的嘴唇。  
严煜被吸得胸膛通红，他喘着气，拉过沈枢的脖子和他亲了口。唇分，刚想把人按下去继续干那张嘴巴，可看见沈枢红成一圈的眼睛，又不落忍了。他把人搂进怀里，叹了口气，“是不是吃得太累了？”  
沈枢用鼻子哼了声，埋在他的颈窝里撒娇，“你太大了，腮帮子好酸，喉咙都要被干穿了。”  
听了这话，严煜怎么可能再让他低头给自己口，亲了亲沈枢的耳朵，妥协道，“累了就自己坐上来吧。”  
沈枢一朝得赦，立刻起身跨坐到严煜腰间。他后面早被舔得松软，握住严煜湿淋淋的肉棒就往自己屁股里塞，一边往下坐还一边卖乖，“上面和下面的嘴巴都是你的，都给你干。”  
他一坐到底，肠道被撑得满满当当。沈枢觉得有些噎得慌，体内涨得一丝缝隙也无，胸膛起伏，心跳剧烈，抖着唇去找严煜接吻，想先糊弄过这一阵，多适应适应。  
他怕严煜要动，屁股绞得死紧，捧上严煜的脸就开始啃。他含着人的舌头使劲儿地吸，手上开始扒严煜的衬衫，好容易把严煜也脱成了半裸。他亲了会儿，感觉自己适应了，便开始搂着严煜的脖子前后晃动，让大肉棒去磨自己的敏感处，他一边晃，一边还上下抚摸严煜的肌肉，又掐又揉，重新勃起的阴茎在人腹肌上左右磨蹭，又蹭出一片湿痕。  
严煜被动地和沈枢吻了一阵，看这人仍在偷懒儿，只会前后晃悠着让自己舒服，忍不住又拍了下沈枢的屁股，“不是很会夹吗？电动马达销魂臀，怎么就知道给自己爽？”说完，便朝沈枢屁股里狠狠一撞。  
沈枢正舒服着，被严煜猛地一插，感觉五脏六腑都错了位。他大叫一声，攀上严煜的脖子，刚想捶他，却对上那戏谑目光，自知实在理亏，只好怏怏地狡辩，“我的小马达……只有很喜欢很喜欢你的时候，才能用。”  
“是吗？”严煜被沈枢的小眼神儿一看，心就软得一塌糊涂，他放缓了动作，小幅度地一下下在沈枢屁股里戳弄，嘴唇蹭过沈枢的耳垂，“你现在不喜欢我啦？”  
沈枢紧紧抱着严煜，大肉棒在体内抵着前列腺反复厮磨，爽得他都不愿意说话，只想闭着眼睛哼哼。严煜动了许久也不见回应，又照着沈枢屁股扇了一巴掌，“说话！”  
“喜欢你！”沈枢把头埋到严煜颈窝，说完就咬了他一口。  
“只是喜欢我吗？”严煜把肉棒一下全抽了出来，只用龟头去戳沈枢软乎乎的穴口。  
“很喜欢你！”沈枢一把攥住严煜的阴茎，对准了洞口就急不可耐地往下坐，“我爱你！”  
“嘴上说的漂亮！”严煜托着这两团软肉，顶得越来越快，“我没让你舒服吗？没把你舔射吗？出去买个油，还不如给你舔屁眼来得实在吗？”  
他又是重重一插，“说话啊，小白眼儿狼！”  
沈枢满脸通红，不知道是羞的还是爽的，严煜的语言越粗俗，他就觉得越兴奋，打在屁股上的巴掌也是，火辣辣的痛，但配合肠道里高强度的刺激，他却只觉得爽。  
“我就、就不给你夹！”他被严煜颠得说话都断断续续，“一夹你就，你就射了，我还要，多爽一会儿。”  
他攀在严煜肩膀上的指尖泛白，眉头紧锁，剧烈的快感让他的五官都皱成一团，沈枢又忍过一阵近似高潮的爽劲儿，手脚都缠在严煜身上，肠肉在肉棒退出时千拥万挤地挽留，他感觉体内的肉棒好像又涨了一圈，愈发硬和烫，生怕严煜要射了，赶紧喘着粗气哀求，“严煜，严煜你别射！”  
严煜也忍得很辛苦，额头上爆着青筋，被沈枢吸得头皮发麻，“求人还不会说点好听的？该叫我什么？”  
“老公！”沈枢为了爽已经没原则了，“再多操我一会儿，求你，多插插我！”  
“我该拿你怎么办……”严煜妥协，死忍着高潮的冲动，动得又重又快，“这样够不够！”  
“那儿那儿那儿！”严煜每次抽顶，都会先猛撞在前列腺上再往深处去。沈枢已经感觉到下身升起一股高潮前必经的紧绷，咬紧了牙想再多撑一会儿，“还要！”  
沈枢下身一阵紧缩，他搂住严煜的脖子，低头咬住那张嘴。严煜凶狠地吻他，整根抽出，整根顶入，对着那块儿他最受不住的地方大力地撞。又是一下，坚硬的龟头撞上湿软的肠肉，铺天盖地的酸麻从尾椎涌上全身，阴茎动了动，精液从顶端的小眼涌出，糊上严煜的腹肌，又流到交合的身下。  
太舒服了，高潮时严煜还在体内冲撞，沈枢被快感击打得浑身发抖，身体不受控制地收缩，含着严煜的嘴唇，发出不知所云的呜咽，液体划过嘴唇，他尝到了眼泪的咸味。  
沈枢身体一绞，严煜便也到了顶点，他掐着沈枢的屁股，最后插了两下，尽数射进高热的肠腔。


End file.
